


Return to Bear Island

by JohnnaLeigh



Series: Mormont Security Firm [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bear Island, F/M, Islands, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: Daenerys goes to visit her childhood friend Lyanna, but ends up spending most of her nights with Lyanna's uncle Jorah.





	Return to Bear Island

Daenerys had not been to Bear Island since she was a child. The small stretch of land that she had Lyanna had played on as children, she smiled as memories filled her head. After spending years apart, she was excited to get back. She and Lyanna would be graduating high school soon, and she knew that it would be the end of her summer trips North. After High School her family would expect to much to give way for leisure time. But she didn't want to think about that as she drew closer to the island, seeing a figure running down towards the docks, yelling and laughing as Daenerys began to wave. As soon as she could she jumped off the boat, leaving her bag behind and running full speed at Lyanna.

"I missed you so much!" She screamed as Lyanna lifted her off her feet with enthusiasm, laughing and spinning her around.

"I can't believe you're here!" Lyanna said, putting her down and hugging her again. "I am so excited for tonight."

"Me too." Daenerys grinned at her as they went back for her bag, Lyanna telling her all about the days she had spent on the island, cleaning the cabin that her family stayed in, and making sure there were plenty of clean blankets.

"The mice got into everything." She was telling Daenerys. "Like, _everything_."

"Yuck." Daenerys scrunched up her nose, "How's your dad doing?"

"He's fine." Lyanna shrugged. "My uncle is still here though, so he mostly just spends his time with him."

"Ah." Daenerys thought about the uncle she knew Lyanna was referring to. He was younger than his brother, and not quite the stubborn pain in the ass that she knew Mormont's could be. He was gentle, and had always smiled at her, a nice change from the scowls that most of the family displayed. She wondered how he was, and whether or not he would be staying on the island as long as she was.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lyanna poked her in the side and Daenerys turned to her. "No, you're not. What do you want for dinner?"

"Not fish." Daenerys laughed. She had never been a fan of seafood, and much to the chagrin of the Mormont family, refused to eat it, no matter how proud they were of their baked haddock.

"We can go swimming before hand if you want." Lyanna looked out to the water as they reached the house. "It's pretty warm."

"Okay." Daenerys dumped her bag in Lyanna's room and took out her swimsuit, wrapping her towel around her waist after she had changed and following Lyanna down to the water.

"Alright last one in has to do the dishes." Lyanna shouted, and Daenerys laughed, knowing full well that it would be Lyanna's father who did the dishes, his contribution whenever Lyanna made dinner. She slowly began to walk into the water, letting it run over her toes, before taking a step forward. It wasn't as warm as Lyanna claimed, Daenerys had remembered the word bathtub being used, but it was nice. She eventually took the plunge and dove forward, following after Lyanna as she swam out to one of the floats. They took turns diving off until their lips started to turn blue, and they both began to swim in. As they pulled their towels around their shoulders, someone started to come down from the other cabin, the one that had been built when Lyanna's grandfather, Jeor, had a second son. She watched as Jorah walked towards them, smiling and waving as Lyanna began to walk towards the house.

"What's a southern girl like you doing swimming up here?" He asked, laughing as Daenerys's teeth started to chatter. "You're going to freeze."

"I can take it." She said, meeting his gaze. The creases around his eyes were soft rather than mean, and she liked looking at him. The blue of his eyes accentuated by the color of his button up. He followed them up to the house and Daenerys found herself staring at him instead of Lyanna as they started on dinner.

"I'm going to go change." She told Lyanna, and went into the small room, pulling clothing from her bag and drying off, deciding that she would shower later, her stomach agreeing as she started to smell what was for dinner. She and Lyanna went out and sat on the porch, talking about their high schools, and how different it was for Lyanna, who went to a small school on the other side of the island, and Daenerys, who had been taught by a private tutor her whole life.

"And now you're going to normal people college, I love it." Lyanna laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"Sort of?" Daenerys shrugged. "I'm excited for it." She smiled. "It's kind of cool that I'll be closer to you now though."

"Yeah, we can visit each other."

"I'll have a car so we can go out, it'll be great."

"And even though you'll only be 18 in September..." Lyanna looked around before whispering. "I have a fake ID." She waggled her eyebrows at Daenerys who was staring at her openmouthed.

"You do not." She crossed her arms.

"Do too." Lyanna said. "I'm almost 22."

"Yeah and you look twelve." Daenerys teased, throwing a french fry at her. They finished dinner relatively quickly and went back to Lyanna's room, Daenerys telling her that she was going to take a shower and heading out to the back of the house where a small stall had been fixed, a place for a towel beside it. She shed her clothes and turned on the water, stepping inside and rinsing the salt out of her hair, feeling better immediately as she began to wash her skin. As she washed her hair she thought she heard a noise and looked around, seeing nothing in the darkening wood, deciding that it was a squirrel at most and going back to her hair. Once her shower was finished she opened the stall door and heard a branch snap. She gasped and looked up to see Jorah standing on the path to the barn, staring at her. She went to cover herself, looking for her towel, before looking back at him. But the initial shock was no longer registering on his face, and instead his eyes had softened, his mouth slightly open. She let her arms fall to her waist, giving him the full view of her skin. Her looked at her longer, and emboldened by his gaze she reached up with one hand and covered her breast, slowly massaging it, pinching the nipple until it hardened, moving to the other, holding herself up on the edge of the shower stall, staring at him as she touched her chest.

The heat in his gaze drove her actions forward as her hand moved from her chest, slowly down, lower and lower until she reached the small patch of hair that sat at the top of her thighs. She widened her stance, leaning forward slightly to touch herself, rubbing her hand up and down as her breath began to hitch. Jorah didn't move as she began to work her fingers faster, biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep from making any noise, gripping the side of the stall harder as she began to move, her legs shaking beneath her as she looked at him. She felt herself getting closer, until she felt her legs started to go weak, and she whispered his name, his eyes meeting hers as she gasped, nearly falling as her hips and hand moved together. She regained her balance a few moments later, looking up at him as she pulled her hand from between her legs, her wetness sticking to her fingers as she brought them to her lips, sucking on her fingers before taking the towel in her hands, wrapping it around her body and walking into the house, not looking back at him as she did.

The next morning Daenerys woke up early, going out to the porch and watching the still water as the sun began to make its way over the small harbor.

"You're up early." Lyanna followed her a few minutes later, yawning and sitting down in the other chair, smiling at her friend. "Want to go hiking?"

"Sure." The girls spent most of the morning hiking, and Daenerys was happy for the distraction. She knew that if she saw Jorah she would be too humiliated to speak, her actions from the night before so out of character that she had slapped her own cheeks a few times before facing Lyanna, hoping that she wouldn't be able to guess anything that had happened. They spent the afternoon laying on the beach, and then swimming before dinner as they had the night before, Daenerys careful not to look at Jorah as he walked by.

"Are you coming over for dinner?" Lyanna called to him. "We're only making sandwiches, but dad wanted me to invite you."

"No, I think I'll stay at my place." He said, and walked on, Daenerys diving back under the water in time for him to leave, getting out of the water with Lyanna when the time came and going back to the house. They talked again about college, and Lyanna pulled her fake ID out of her wallet, telling Daenerys that she could get her one if she wanted.

"It only cost me like, $60 and I got two of them, so worth it." Daenerys looked at it, and even she had to admit, it was a mature looking picture of her friend.

"This thing might actually work."

"Oh, it has." Lyanna said, and pulled a six pack out from under her bed. She shoved them back under as her dad knocked on the door, sitting in front of them and smiling as he told them he was going to bed. "Kay, see you tomorrow." Lyanna batted her lashes and Daenerys snorted in amusement.

"I'm going to shower." Daenerys told her friend a few moments later. "I'm gross."

"If I fall asleep please, please try not to wake me up." Lyanna said, laying down on her bed. "You southerners, always insisting on cleanliness." Daenerys laughed to herself and walked back to the shower, taking off her clothes and running the water, not bothering to actually wash her hair and instead simply rinsed the salt out. She looked around, subconsciously hoping that Jorah would catch her again, eventually turning the water off and opening the stall, standing in the night air, letting her skin air dry for a few moments until finally wrapping her towel around herself. She started walking back to the house and heard the sound of Jorah's cabin door opening. She stood still on the path, her bare feet pricked with pine needles as she waited, watching as he neared her.

"Gods!" He whispered as he saw her, clutching at his chest. "What are you doing out here?" But Daenerys still didn't speak. She took a step forward, both hands still holding up her towel, wondering what he would do if she let it drop. She looked down slightly, at the ground that was covered in needles, and decided that dropping it might raise questions, and she opted for unfastening if from her side, opening it until he could see her form again, watching as his breathing began to quicken.

"Jorah." She whispered his name, stepping forward. "Please." She wrapped the towel around her shoulders like a cape, so that it covered nothing and reached out to him, taking his hand in hers and holding onto it. Slowly she placed it on her breast, guiding his fingers to pinch and pull the way she knew her body liked, as she had done to herself the night before, until it was hard against his skin. He placed his other hand on her uncovered breast, his face close to hers, massaging her nipples between his thumb and fingers as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered to her. "Why?"

"Because I want you." She responded without hesitating. "Please." He pulled away slightly, pinching her and pulling her forward by the breasts, her steps quick and quiet as her chest protruded to keep from hurting her. He walked backwards until they were against the house, and pushed her gently against the siding.

"Are you wet?" He said, voice low. "Can I-" She cut him off by grabbing his hand again, taking his fingers and sliding them against her center, gasping for air as he pushed further, his thumb pressing hard against the apex of her thighs, his fingers moving gently against her seam until he looked her in the eye, his silent ask for approval as she nodded. He pressed into her and she gasped, taking hold of his shoulders, not expecting two at once, clinging to him as he pulled them out, repeating the motion as his thumb moved in small circles. She gripped his shirt, trying to rub her front against his jeans, the metal of his button and zipper cold against her hot skin, the sensation of being so exposed, while she hadn't even him with his shirt off, taking her from wet to dripping as his fingers began to move faster, her body jolting upwards with every thrust. She imagined what it would be like to have his lips against hers, moving down her chest and against her center. She looked up at him and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and pressing her forehead into his neck, gasping for air as he touched her.

"No." He pushed her back against the house. "Touch yourself." She looked down at where his hand was inside her, the other holding onto her hip, making sure she stayed upright as she brought her hands to his, pulling it from her legs and looking at how they glistened. She ran his fingers over her breasts, her own fluid cooling against her skin, and began to touch herself, his hand moving back to her legs as her head fell back. She moved her hands in circles for a few moments, and rolled her fingers over the skin over and over, Jorah's eyes gleaming, before he seemed to lose control and lunged forward, his mouth latching onto her breast as she gasped, holding onto his arm to stay upright her legs began to give out as his tongue flicked against her nipple, her hips moving of their own accord as she felt her skin heat.

"Jorah." She whispered. "Jorah, harder." And he bit down, sending her over the edge as she nearly fell to her knees.

The next afternoon Daenerys no longer avoided Jorah's gaze. She brazenly looked at him as he walked towards his cabin, and when Lyanna had gone to bed, she snuck out of the cabin, keeping to the shadows as she made her way for his. She opened the door without asking, letting it close behind her quietly as she stepped into the kitchen. She hadn't been in this cabin in forever, and Jorah's smell engulfed her as she walked forward.

"Daenerys?" His worried voice sounded from beside her. "What are you doing here?" He grabbed her forearms, looking into her eyes with alarm. "If Lyanna woke up-"

"She won't." Daenerys smiled at him. "Calm down." She pulled her arms easily out of his grasp and wrapped them around his neck, bringing her face up to his and taking a deep, shaky breath, kissing him softly. "No one is going to find us." She kissed him again. "It's okay." She gripped his hair and opened her mouth, finding that he was only too happy to do the same as his arms came around her, holding on tightly and lifting her from the floor. She smiled against his lips as he began to walk her forward, the backs of her thighs meeting the table as he sat her down on it. He leaned back and her head met the wood. Jorah disentangling her arms from his hair as his hands went to the waistband of her shorts, lifting her off the table for a moment as he pulled them down, cold air meeting her skin as he looked down at her. He pushed her shirt up over her breasts, smiling at her as he knelt, spreading her legs apart and reaching back up to her chest, pinching her skin as he kissed her lower stomach. Daenerys sucked in a breath, the muscles there tensing as his lips moved, lower and lower until he was sucking on her, causing her tp gasp as she reached behind her, grasping for anything as her hips began to move. She gripped the edge of the table, finding the pleasure almost too much as every inch of her skin felt as though it was on fire. His hands unrelenting, and his mouth doing things to her that she had only ever imagined, her own fingers not even coming close to what was happening to her now. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that she couldn't make a sound, and shut her eyes, her legs trying to press together but finding resistance as he held her open, hands moving now, roaming over her skin and keeping her spread out of the table, her hips bucking upwards as she tried to press herself harder against his tongue. She felt herself tensing, and she knew what was going to happen, feeling it get closer and closer she waited, but before she could go over, he stopped, causing her to look up, gasping but completely unsatisfied he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but as she watched him pulled his shirt over his head she already knew.

"Take your shirt off." He told her, and she pulled it over her head, watching as he took off his pants. "Shit, I dont have-"

"I'm on the pill." She told him. "Please." She laid back of the table, spreading her knees as far as they would go. "Fuck me."

"As you command." He said, and he ran his fingers through her, using the wetness there to prepare himself, sighing as his hand stroked up and down, and Daenerys watched him, propped up on her elbows and waiting for the length she saw before her to be pressed inside her, pushing her against the table. He looked at her and took a step forward, holding himself as he found her entrance, teasing her for only a moment while she lifted her hips, hoping to find some release as he had left her sensitive to his touch, gasping as he pushed inside her, holding her legs open and pressing forward until his hips met hers. He stretched one of her legs up to his shoulder, letting the other one remain at her side as he pulled himself out of her slightly, slamming back in as he leaned forward, picking up her other leg and repeating his action, pressing into her as her legs sat against his shoulders. He thrusted in and out of her quickly, and Daenerys once again held the table, groaning softly as he moved against her, meeting his gaze as she felt her orgasm building once again.

"I'm gonna-" She said softly, but before she could he stopped pulling out of her completely and lifting her off the table, her feet hitting the floor as he spun her around, pressing her chest against the table, one hand keeping her face against the wood, the other pulling her hair as he began to thrust again, the pain of her head only adding to her pleasure as he moved again, keeping her on the edge as he rode her. Again he waited until her body began to tense before stopping, this time pushing her to the floor, pulling her hips up to his as she used her elbows to keep her face upright, head dropping as her breasts moved back and forth, his hands occasionally moving from her hips to squeeze and pinch, until he hauled her up against his chest, his hand going between her legs. He used his thumb to pinch her swollen clitoris and she moaned softly. He gripped her around the waist, pushing faster until his own breathing matched hers. She felt him tensing behind her, his actions becoming frantic as he moaned into her shoulder. Her body began to tense once again.

"Please." She whispered to him.

"Please what." His voice was close in her ear.

"Let me-" He pinched hard on her clitoris, causing her to fall forward, hips thrusting back and forth as he met her actions, fingers unrelenting as her body rode him of its own accord. She felt every muscle in her body tense and felt his hand press her cheek into the floor, fingers lazily moving over her as his own muscles began to tense, breathing growing ragged until she felt him stop moving, and spill inside her. She caught her breath as liquid began to run down her legs tickling against her sensitive skin as her let her up. Daenerys rolled onto her back and reached for him, pulling his chest against hers as he collapsed onto her. She let her knees come up on either side of his hips, holding him against her body as she kissed his face, smiling up at him as he pulled away.

"That was amazing." He said, kissing her neck. "You are amazing."

"So are you." She sighed and held him against her, laying on the floor until the bones in her back began to ache, deciding that she should get back to Lyanna's room before she noticed she was gone. She wet a paper towel, wiping off her legs and between them, looking around for her shorts and tee shirt. She left him silently, going back to her own bed and dreaming of him until morning.

For the next week, whenever Lyanna went to sleep Daenerys would sneak out in the night and see Jorah. She never bothered knocking, and would often climb right into bed with him and snuggle beside him, not wasting time before kissing him, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him, causing her to giggle as he kissed the side of her neck. It continued like this for days, until one night, after a particularly satisfying round of sex, Jorah pulled her into his arms, and began stroking her hair, his voice hoarse as he whispered.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you."

"Tomorrow afternoon." She told him. "Will you be sad?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and closing her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She told him truthfully. "I don't want to leave you."

"Just remember." He smiled. "I live on the mainland too."

The next day Daenerys said her goodbyes to the island, taking one last hike with Lyanna, one last swim, making her way to the boat with her bag as the residents of the Mormont compound came to say goodbye. Lyanna hugged her, Jeor hugged her, and Jorah handed her the jacket she had left by the edge of the dock.

"Safe travels, Khaleesi." It was the nickname that Lyanna had given her during a game of Princesses one day, one that meant she was different from the others, more important, and it had stuck. She smiled at him and walked away, getting onto the boat and looking back at them. Waving to Lyanna and Jeor, her gaze turning to Jorah for a moment who gave her small wave and patted the left side of his shirt, over his heart. She looked back to the others quickly, and when all three were out of sight and sat down, putting her hands in her pockets. The right one was, as she expected, empty, but the left... Had Jorah been...No. She remembered his action, left hand over his heart, or maybe- She pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it, smiling as she realized what it was. A business card, for the small security firm that Jeor and Jorah ran together, the address familiar to her as she flipped it over, reading what he was written on the back, where under appointment it said, _Free Consultation_ , with a time and date. She smiled to herself and looked back at the island that was slowly disappearing behind the mist. _See you soon_ , she thought to herself, and closed her eyes, imagining what their next encounter might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a part two? I don't even know.


End file.
